codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltdown/Part One
This page contains a synopsis, template, and other information about each of the campaign missions in the first 'part' of the storyline of Meltdown. The first two missions are very linear, forcing the player down a specific path so as to fulfill the tutorial. Later missions become more non-linear and give the player more options. Mission One - Fallen The mission begins with a cutscene explaining how the computer worm went out of control and crippled the modernized world. It then cuts to a menu, where the player gets to choose his character. After that, the player must navigate a small obstacle course at an abandon military training facility. This segment introduces the player to the game controls and teaches the character how to walk, run, look around, crouch, lay down, and use his melee weapon. The player will then go and pick up his character's weapon, a handgun. Soon after, the player is ambushed by the gunmen of one of the local clans, and engages in a short firefight with the gunmen, before being told to escape into the nearby suburbs. The player, while inside one house, encounters an enemy armed with a hatchet, and must dispatch him with his knife. The player then picks up the enemy's PDW, and continues to run from the gunmen. This segment introduces gunplay to the character and teaches the character how to aim, fire, and reload his weapons, as well as how to find ammo. The player soon finds a hiding spot inside a wrecked hatchback. The player hides inside the trunk while gunmen pass by. While inside, the player finds an empty soda bottle and tape. The player is then instructed to create a silencer and attach it to his sidearm. The player then exits the car and begins to stealthily take down gunmen with his silenced pistol and knife until he can escape into the forest. This segment introduces the crafting system and stealth. The mission ends with the player and his companion being reunited in a clearing in the forest, with Mayra commenting that they need a car to escape. Mission Two - Driver's Ed The mission begins near a forest clearing, where a Free Rogues technical has stopped and its crew taking a break from their patrol. The player must silently kill the crew members without alerting the others. Once completed, the player enters the cab of the truck, and drives along a trail. The player continues into a suburb, then on to a back road and then a highway. This segment introduces the player to basic driving mechanics. Once on the highway, the player encounters a roadblock on a bridge and is then ambushed by guardsmen from the Poseidon's Guardsmen clan. The player must try to defend the truck with the .50 Machine Gun in the back, but the truck is inevitably destroyed and the player must jump off the side of the bridge into the river below. The player swims downstream to a small bank and neutralizes a few more of the guardsmen, acquiring a recurve bow in the process. The player must use the recurve bow, in addition to his other equipment, to silently kill more enemies. The player later approaches a small house with a private dock, and a fanboat tied to it. The player must eliminate all enemies at the dock (stealth is not required at this point), but once in control of the boat, discovers that the boat is out of fuel. They then search the house and nearby shed for supplies and find gasoline bottles among the supplies stored inside. The player must refuel the boat and then head downstream. This segment helps teach players to thoroughly check houses and other structures for supplies, with ammo, food, and other useful items scattered throughout the house and surrounding area. The player is also shown how to refuel a vehicle. The player later switches from a driver to a gunner, taking out enemy boats as he/she head downstream towards an open lake. After neutralizing a few light watercraft, such as inflatable boats and jetskis, the player is attacked by a patrol boat, and he must use a grenade launcher found in the house to disable it. After that, the mission closes with a cutscene, showing Mayra bringing the airboat to a halt at a dock at the far end of the lake, and the two of them set up camp nearby and discuss their next move, eventually agreeing upon heading into the outskirts of the city to scavenge for more supplies. Mission Three - Scavengers The mission begins with Mayra and Chase starting a fire shortly before dawn. The player is shown how to set up a fire and cook certain foods with it. Once the player has eaten, the player is told to go back to the fanboat and conduct repairs. The player repairs the fan, which was damaged in the river chase the day before. The player then gets on the boat and heads to the city, where the player must roam to collect supplies. The player does not have to follow a set path at this point, leaving the player to decide where he wants to go. During this, a player can engage gunmen from any of the three factions, as well as other lone survivors, if encountered. Once enough supplies are collected, the player is told to head back to the boat, but on the way, a National Guard heavy patrol arrives, from which the player must hide. The player watches as members of The Hope clan engage the National Guard with aircraft. When the player returns to where they docked the boat, the player find that the boat is missing. The player is subsequently attacked by their fanboat, stolen by a crew of gunmen. The player must destroy the boat and then find alternate transportation back to the camp, and must successfully evade, outrun, or in some other way shake off all enemies before reaching the camp. The mission closes with Chase requesting to go back into the city in the evening, and Mayra reluctantly agreeing, but first telling him that they need to move and set up camp somewhere else. Mission Four - Return Customers The mission begins with Mayra and Chase packing up their campsite. The player is told to pick up their tent and store it in their inventory. If the player's inventory is full, the player must clear a slot, either by crafting, using, or simply dropping an item on the ground. The player must then travel at least 1.5km away from their campsite without alerting enemies and set up a new campsite. After that, the player has to search ten buildings. The player is told to go into town, this objective can be completed by searching ten buildings along the countryside without entering the city district. In the last building, the player finds a generator. The player is told to take it, as they intend to sell it to a clan for food or ammo. The player must then navigate back to the campsite without alerting enemies along the way. Once the player reaches the camp, the player has a bit of down time to eat, manage his inventory, etc. The player is told to put the generator into one of the tents, and once the player finishes, enters the tent himself. Entering the tent triggers a cutscene where Chase and Mayra both go to sleep. Chase later wakes up when he hears a sound, and he wakes Mayra up. When they are both outside, they are attacked and captured by a clan (which clan depends on the player's clan relations up to that point). However, another clan attacks their captors, at which point the player reassumes control of his character. The player must then fight against the enemy clan, now alongside another clan that the player is now allied with. The player is told to board a vehicle (Either a helicopter, boat, or armored transport). Once the player boards the vehicle, another cutscene triggers. While on the vehicle, the clan's field commander approaches them, telling them that they are to meet with the clan's leader to discuss 'repayment' for the clan rescuing them. Mayra then whispers to Chase, expressing her disapproval of how they will most likely have to work for the clan. Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Levels Category:Games Category:Meltdown